oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante
Dante is a Starjammer character, and disgraced royalty of a once-great Planetary Nation. History Dante was born on an unknown planet in the Frontier Sector, a place already known for it's hardships. Between pirates, devouring aliens, and the ever present threat of remnant Thii Hives, very few civilizations evolving within the Frontier Sector have a chance to fully realize themselves, but at some point, it is assumed that Dante's people did so, as Dante appeared on the galactic scene in a battered and bruised Transport ship. Unbeknownst to most, Dante's planet was originally one of great power, wealth and strength, even amongst the Frontier Worlds. It had achieved spaceflight, and faster-than-light speed enough to travel between worlds in it's local quadrant, contacting other races and beginning to aid in their uplifting, when a fleet of pirates blockaded the world, demanding tribute far greater than what the fledgling space empire could manage. The result, of course, was a brutal, but short fight. The meager defense fleet that his people could muster was beaten relatively easily, and the people began to evacuate. Dante's escape pod landed on the planet just as the Pirates began to bombard the entire planet, prompting Dante to rush through the rapidly deteriorating planet to one of the royal hangars, narrowly exiting the hangar and the planet's atmosphere. He watched in horror as everything he knew and loved was destroyed ruthlessly by pirates, uncaring monsters who demanded too much, and cared too little. Dante traveled to some of the few places within his computer's star map and slowly began to map out the civilized planets of the Frontier, expanding his knowledge and eventually, finally, finding his way to the Arcturia Sector, where he began to gather credits, knowledge, and allies. Although his yet unnamed transport ship is battered and bruised, it remains at his side to help support him and his crew, and the man known as Dante became known as quite a ruthless Bounty Hunter, particularly in the profession of Pirate Hunting. Personality * Charismatic * Intelligent * Vengeful * Calm * Edgy * Loyal Dante was once to be a Prince, therefore it is expected that he was well-educated, charismatic and a relatively calm individual. Although it varies from culture to culture, he is quite well versed in noble etiquette and the handling of individuals who think themselves above other's. In addition to this, he is quite the loyal and level-headed individual. Once you attain his friendship, it's difficult to shake him off, although he can be wary of new individuals. Perhaps worst of all, however, he is a vengeful person. If you acquire his ire, he tends to seek revenge above all other things, and has a special hatred for pirates. Physical Appearance Dante is, to say the least, a handsome individual. He is tall, with dark hair, and a white streak. Like many individuals, he has a cybernetic arm - it seems to be a common theme amongst his crew especially - but the rest of him is relatively pure, having lost the arm when he was a teenager. In combat or dangerous environments, he's often found in his personalized, custom Hardsuit that protects him quite effectively. The hardsuit is mainly focused on enhancing his already present abilities, giving him increased aim, and a tactical overview of his local area and battlefield, to give him a distinct edge over his foes. Finally, Dante tends to have an extraordinary amount of weaponry on his body; whether it be laser based, ballistic, kinetic or just normal melee weapons, he tends to have something for the occasion, although most of those occasions tend to involve explosives. Friends & Foes WIP Aspirations WIP Fighting Style Primary Strengths, in order of skill: * Ranged Weaponry * Starships * Tactics & Strategies * Melee Combat Dante is, first and foremost, a weapon's expert. He is exceptionally skilled in a variety of weapons, explosives, and even mechanical weapons, such as vehicles, and starships. He is an excellent Pilot and Commander, and has significant knowledge of tactical and strategical subjects. Although his biggest strength is in ranged weaponry, he is quite skilled at melee combat, and the use of explosives, such as grenades and rocket launchers. In combat, Dante prefers midrange combat, and isn't a particular fan regarding long ranged shots and using sniper rifles, often finding himself pushing his foes and forcing them to retreat as he pursues them. If need be, he also engages in melee combat and dispatches his foes through that method as well. Category:Starjammer Player Characters